Un début d'histoire d'amour différent
by Manon76200
Summary: Une version un peu différente du début de l'histoire d'amour entre Brian et Justin...OS


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une version un peu différente du début de l'histoire d'amour entre Brian et Justin...

Justin Taylor, 17 ans bientôt 18 ( il tenait à la précision.. ) avait fait son entrée dans le monde de Liberty avenue, comme serveur à mi temps dans le snack de Debbie.

« Les garçons, voici notre nouveau serveur.. c'est son premier jour ici, alors je vous préviens, n'allez pas me le traumatiser.. je vous ai à l'œil, mes cocos..».Le ton était ferme, sans appel, et Debbie entendait bien faire respecter la consigne! La bande de «clients» à qui était adressé cet oukaze, était plus proche du concept «on fait parti des meubles», que de la simple clientèle lambda... Il y avait ce jour, la fine fleur de : Emmet, Ted, le fils de la reine mère de ce royaume.. Michael, et bien sûr, last but not least : Monsieur Brian Kinney... l'œil mi clos, le rictus au coin des lèvres... il jaugeait le nouveau protégé de maman Novotny :

«Hey, Debbie, vous recrutez au club Mickey, maintenant ?».

En un rapide tour d'horizon du gracieux petit animal qu'il avait devant lui, Brian décida, que certes, si ce petit était fort appétissant, le grand Kinney n'avait pas encore l'âge de faire les sorties d'école avec une boite de cachous à la main! Son jugement fut sans appel «trop jeune !», et pour lui... l'affaire fut classée.

Justin était un enfant espiègle, léger, rieur.. et très doué pour le dessin... En quelques semaines, la petite bande fut conquise par son sens de la formule, sa candeur naïve.. mais aussi.. par son incroyable talent de caricaturiste.. Ce gosse avait un sacré coup de crayon, et ne se faisait pas prier, pour faire des «portraits» de la clientèle..toujours.. tordants.. et percutants!

Sous l'insistance d'Emmet, qui n'en ratait jamais une quand il était question de railler Brian, le petit fit un dessin qu'il intitula «le monde selon Kinney» et qui laissa, celui -ci ...Perplexe ..Il était représenté sous la forme d'un aigle, dépliant ses ailes au dessus d'un troupeau d'agneaux bêlants, aux regards éperdus d'admiration.. Il sourit, mi narquois, mi flatté , le dessin était resté accroché dans son salon.

«drôle de gosse...» Se disait-il.

Justin, allait de temps en temps, danser au Babylone, s'étourdir dans le bruit de la fête.. Il avait histoire de s'amuser, remporté le titre du roi du Babylone.. La chrysalide se transformait en papillon, sous le regarde bienveillant de la petite tribu.. Brian observait de loin, la transformation du jeune homme..

Et juin arriva.. Justin avait fêté son admission à l'école des beaux arts en offrant sa tournée de café au snack.. Il se préparait à son bal de promotion.

«Oh oh.. Cendrillon va au bal, ce soir ?»

«Oui, m'sieur... Mais ni prince charmant, ni carrosse, ni citrouille... Pas grave, ce sera la fête quand même» S'exclama le petit, en servant le plat du jour..La fête...

En arrivant au snack le lendemain matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Brian remarqua immédiatement la mine défaite de Debbie.

«Debbie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Le collier de Sissi vous est passé sous le nez ?».

«Tu n'es pas au courant.. ? Justin a été agressé à la sortie de son bal. Il est dans le coma, on ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir, pauvre petit ange.»

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?»

«Un camarade de classe, comme ils disent... Comme si une pourriture pareille pouvait être appelée, camarade.. Il lui a explosé la tête avec une batte de base ball..Tu le crois, ça ?»

«Bien sûr, que je le crois.. ils rêvent tous de nous voir crever !» répondit Brian en serrant les mâchoires.

En sortant du snack, Brian concentré sur son volant, essayait de chasser l'image de Justin de ses pensées.. Cet enfant, certes faisait parti des meubles, de son environnement quotidien, il était habitué à sa présence, à ses rires, à cette façon si lumineuse qu'il avait de vous regarder.. Mais enfin.. qu'était-il pour lui ? Rien... Ce tragique épisode devait rester là ou il était... Dans les faits divers..

Debbie donnait des nouvelles du petit régulièrement..Justin dans le coma, justin qui se réveille, Justin qui tente de s'accrocher à la vie.. Justin en rééducation ..Justin qui sort de l'hôpital... Justin cloîtré chez sa mère..

Puis un jour.. son retour au snack.

«Les garçons, Sunshine se sent prêt à venir travailler, alors, s'il vous plaît, aidez-le. Soyez patients.. et de grâce, faîtes attention, il n'est pas encore très assuré ..le bousculez pas, je compte sur vous».

La petite troupe, qui n'avait pas revu l'enfant depuis le soir de son agression, ressentait une sorte d'anxiété..De la curiosité aussi..Ce fut Emmet qui se leva le premier pour accueillir Justin :

«Hé, petit cœur ! Te revoilà.. l'odeur de graillon de ce 4 étoiles te manquait hein ?Bienvenue mon ange ! Qu'est ce qu'on est heureux de te revoir ici»

«Merci Emmet, moi aussi, je suis content». Justin se dégageait avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu de l'étreinte d'Emmet.. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, mais ne voulait vexer personne. Il fit mine de reprendre son service comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille, mais sa main incontrôlable par moment, ne lui obéissait plus comme avant.. Et puis, ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles, ces gens qui le frôlaient et qui lui faisaient si peur.. Debbie accueillait Brian, qui venait de faire son apparition :

«Hé, Brian, regarde qui est là ? Notre petit ange !».

L'homme sourit à l'enfant qui s'approchait, son thermos de café à la main. Verser ne fut pas chose facile, et tandis que le garçon se confondait en excuses, en tentant d'éponger la flaque de café répandue sur la table, Brian répétait doucement «c'est bon, c'est pas grave.. ça va aller»..

Brian observait Justin , il aurait voulu pouvoir percer le mystère de cet incroyable instinct de survie dont l'être humain est capable, quelquefois, et lui.. il se demandait si il aurait eu cette volonté.. sûrement pas ! Il éprouvait un sentiment nouveau pour lui, une sorte de compassion mêlée de douceur.

«Les garçons, j'ai un soucis, Vic ne peut pas venir chercher Justin pour le raccompagner chez lui. L'un de vous peut s'en charger ? Il ne peut pas encore rentrer tout seul.. il fait de l'angoraphobie»

«A goraphobie, Maman.. pas Angora» répliqua Michael..

«Ok, je m'en charge». 4 paires d'yeux de braquèrent sur l'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase : Brian Kinney !

Justin installé sur le siège passager, ceinture bouclée.. Brian essayait de faire la conversation..

«Alors, tu as fait ta rentrée à l'école des beaux arts ? »

«Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rester»

«Pourquoi ça ? »

«Ma main, je ne peux plus tenir un crayon très longtemps»

«Ça va revenir, ça.. tu as de la rééducation ? Non ? »

Justin fit une grimace qui voulait dire, que tout cela n'avait pas de sens, sa vie d'ailleurs, n'avait plus de sens.. Il avait peur de tout, de son ombre même parfois, et ces foutus cauchemars, ce bruit sourd de la batte qui s'abat sur son crane, et ce trou noir, ce gouffre sous ses pieds qui ne se referme pas..

Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire à l'homme assis au volant.. Mais il se contenta de dire

«Voilà, c'est là..» désignant de la main, une petite maison parmi d'autres identiques.

Ainsi commença ce que l'on peut appeler «La méthode de rééducation façon Kinney»

Implicitement, il fut entendu que Brian se chargerait de servir de chauffeur à Justin, et si tout le monde en secret, s'en étonna, personne n'osa faire la moindre remarque sur cette brusque reconversion en bon samaritain, du cynique et désinvolte Kinney !

Justin, au départ un peu méfiant, commençait à s'habituer, s'apprivoiser. Il connaissait un peu Brian, l'avait vu maintes fois briser des cœurs, écouté clamer à qui voulait l'entendre sa théorie sur les relations humaines ! Il savait l'homme peu enclin à se préoccuper du sort de ses semblables, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son nombril, égocentrique à l'extrême.. Bien sûr, il l'avait trouvé fascinant, beau à tomber par terre, hypnotique.. mais Justin était un garçon équilibré, et préférait de loin, observer l'animal, que de se brûler les ailes à son contact..

Mais ça.. c'était avant.. avant que sa toute jeune vie tourne au cauchemar, avant que ce Chris Hobbs, par haine de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le local à matos du gymnase.. ne décide, de briser son élan.

Aujourd'hui, Justin n'avait pas envie de se poser de question. Il laissait cet homme s'approcher de lui, peut-être parce que il sentait que celui-ci allait lui apporter ce qui lui manquait pour se remettre debout. Peut-être aussi, parce que de cet homme là.. il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout !

«Écoute, ça fait 2 semaines que tu te fais trimbaler en bagnole comme la reine d'Angleterre aujourd'hui, on essaie la marche» Le ton était ferme, sans appel. Brian avait planté là sur ce trottoir noir de monde de Liberty avenue, un Justin tremblant sur ses jambes qui lui jetait un regard de noyé..

«Allez, je me poste au coin de la rue..c'est quoi ? Même pas 100 mètres ! Tu peux le faire, regarde droit devant toi ! Je suis ta ligne de mire, ton seul objectif !» La phrase était volontairement ambiguë .. mais Justin était trop fébrile pour y prêter attention ! Alors qu'il regardait Brian s'éloigner pour aller se poster à l'autre bout de ce trottoir sans fin.. Le jeune homme, pris de panique, se demandait si là maintenant, tout de suite, il n'allait pas s'écrouler au sol.. Un pas..puis 2, ne pas dévier son regard, ne pas se laisser gagner par la terreur, le contact des autres, cette foule pressentie hostile et malveillante..

« com' on sunny boy.. com' on ! » ..Allez, petit, viens, regarde moi.. l'homme ouvrait ses bras à l'approche de Justin, comme s'il lui accordait ce refuge comme un dû , alors qu'ils n'étaient encore rien, l'un pour l'autre! Le petit ne se fit pas prier, ses derniers pas un peu plus précipités, le propulsèrent dans ces bras rassurants..

«Oh, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas »

«Moi, je le savais.. » Brian planta ses yeux dans ceux de son protégé, embrassa son front, se rendit immédiatement compte de ce qu'il faisait, et comme pour effacer, ce moment trop.. tendre, qui aurait risqué de nuire à sa réputation.. il déclara «Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, retour chez maman ! »

«J'ai pas envie.. ma mère me saoule, elle me couve trop, j'ai l'impression d'être en cristal, merde.. j'ai 18 ans ! Je suis plus un bébé».

«Elle s'inquiète, bourricot.. tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère comme ça.. tu devrais la remercier plutôt, bon, allez d'accord, on passe par chez moi, j'ai un truc à te montrer, et après.. retour au nid !».

A cet instant, Justin pria pour que le «truc» que Brian avait à lui montrer, ne fut pas ce à quoi il pensait.. Car si le jeune homme semblait guéri en apparence, ce n'était là qu'une façade.. la réalité était toute autre. A ses cauchemars récurrents, ses pertes d'équilibre, sa main qui devenait folle par moment, sa peur de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule, ses maux de têtes violents.. venait s'ajouter une blessure plus intime dont il ne pouvait parler à personne.. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on le touche.. alors, le sexe ! N'en parlons même pas !

Il en était là dans ses pensées, hésitant à prendre ses jambes à son cou tant qu'il en était encore temps avant de se rendre ridicule devant cet homme.. quand la lourde porte de tôle du loft se referma doucement sur lui..

C'était la première fois que Justin pénétrait dans l'antre de Kinney.. il fut surpris par l'ordre et l'odeur de caramel qui y régnaient ! Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Brian lui tendait un verre de coca.

«Viens voir, regarde.. c'est un logiciel qu'un de mes infographistes utilise pour ses dessins.. essaie !».. Justin s'assit devant la table, commença à manier la souris qui lui permettait avec facilité d'esquisser des courbes, des silhouettes … c'était donc cela que Brian voulait lui montrer..

«Pas mal, oui.. mais à l'école, ce sont les travaux plus académiques qui sont privilégiés, je ne sais pas si on m'autorisera à travailler là dessus.. »

«Qui ne tente rien... cadeau ! Embarque moi ça.. et exerce toi ! »

«Brian ? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? ».

L'homme levait les yeux au ciel, cherchant visiblement l'inspiration, l'explication qu'il n'avait pas lui-même..

«Parce que... Parce que... je préfère filer mon fric pour un artiste en devenir, que de donner une enveloppe annuelle à ces connards de culs coincés du centre Gay Lesbien ..Considère ça comme ma participation à la lutte pour la cause ! Ça te va comme ça ?».

Justin rétorqua qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était devenu une cause..Parla du procès de Hobbs auquel il n'avait pas la force de se rendre, et accepta le cadeau.

«Donne moi 5 minutes, finis ton coca, je me change et je te raccompagne chez ta maman !»

Justin s'assit sur le canapé, posa son verre sur la table basse...

Quand Brian rentra dans la pièce pour signifier qu'il était prêt à le reconduire.. L'enfant était assoupi , le dessin du «Monde selon Kinney» posé sur l'accoudoir ..une larme finissait de sécher sur sa joue.. Brian l'effaça doucement de son pouce «Debout. On y va».

Justin se relevait lentement, en fixant le dessin.

«Écoute petit.. concentre toi sur l'avenir, tu vas changer de technique, évoluer, progresser, tu es un vrai artiste.. et un artiste, ça rebondit toujours.. oublie le passé! Tu es vivant, debout. Montre leur qu'ils t'ont pas eu.. et que tu les emmerdes ! C'est la plus belle des victoires ».

«Qu'ils m'ont pas eu ? Mais bien sur que si ils m'ont eu..Tu crois quoi ? Que parce que je suis capable de faire 2 pas dans la rue sans me pisser dessus.. Alléluia je suis sauvé ?»

Justin explosait de colère à présent …

«Tu crois quoi ? Hein ? Monsieur Kinney ? Que l'académie m'attend les bras grands ouverts pour crier au génie du petit PD martyr ? Mais personne n'en a rien à foutre ! Même moi, j'en ai rien à foutre, de moi.. si Hobbs a été capable de m'écraser comme une merde, c'est que je dois en être une, non ?» Et alors que Brian tentait de le prendre dans ses bras, l'enfant se débattit si violemment, qu'il tomba, et que sa tête heurta la lourde table de verre.

«Justin ! » cria Brian, se précipitant pour lui venir en aide. Le petit filet de sang qui coulait de son arcade avait taché son T shirt..

«Ne me touche pas» criait le jeune homme tétanisé par la vue de son propre sang !

«OK..OK, d'accord, calme toi.. je t'apporte une serviette, on va nettoyer ça , c'est rien».

Brian se rendait compte à présent de l'ampleur du traumatisme subi, et cela le bouleversait, quel incroyable gachi, quelle injustice, se disait-il.. Putain de vie, Putain de monde..Putains d'homophobes !

«Enlève ça, je te file un T shirt propre.. vas-y.. je te laisse faire, je te touche pas .. mets, cette compresse sur ton arcade».. Mais Justin semblait sourd ! Pétrifié, son sang le terrorisait..

«Oh ! Justin, regarde moi.. REGARDE MOI ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

Les larmes coulaient enfin.. et cela eu pour effet d'apaiser les spasmes du jeune homme, qui peu à peu, retrouvait ses esprits. Brian tentait de nettoyer la petite plaie, par touches légères, en prenant soin de maintenir une distance ..

«Justin ? Tu en parlé au médecin ?»

«De quoi ?».

Brian prit l'air de celui qu'il est inutile d'essayer d'enfumer.. Le gamin savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler. S'il n'avait pas évoqué le psy, mais plutôt, le docteur c'est parce qu'il ne croyait pas lui même à toutes ses conneries de psychothérapie, qu'il appelait : fumisterie new age pour bobos !

Préférant la baise des back rooms aux séances de divan, et les subtances illicites et planantes en guise d' analyse ! Sur lui.. ça marchait ! Le reste, c'était de la foutaise. Justin pour guérir, devait selon la méthode Kinney.. se remettre en selle ( l'image le fit sourire!).. et le plus tôt serait le mieux !

«Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas baisé ?' »

Justin tordait nerveusement sa main estropiée, fuyant le regard posé sur lui, si mal à l'aise et fragile que Brian abandonna immédiatement le sujet.

«Oublie ! C'est pas grave, ça reviendra petit à petit.. te bile pas ! ».

Depuis cet incident, leurs rapports changèrent. Conscient d'être la seule personne qui en sache autant sur l'état réel du petit, Brian sentait en lui grandir un sentiment nouveau, celui de la responsabilité. Il aurait été incapable de formuler le pourquoi du comment. Bien sûr, qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'agression de Justin, bien sûr, qu'il n'était ni membre de sa famille, ni son petit ami ! Ni même d'ailleurs, un ami ..Tout court.. C'était autre chose. Lui, l'homme de 30 ans, qui n'avait jamais eu à subir la violence physique de qui que ce soit. Lui, l'homme fort, assumé, insolent, qui narguait du regard tous ceux qui osaient, ne serait-ce qu'un haussement de sourcil sur son passage..Se sentait personnellement impliqué , touché, par un crime homophobe, commis contre un innocent enfant blond, qui n'avait jamais offensé personne.

Jusqu'à présent, seul son travail l'avait rendu de temps en temps, fier de lui..Pour le reste, ma foi.. il se savait très mauvais fils ( par volonté ).. piètre meilleur ami ( par jeu ).. détestable amant de passage ( par principe ).. père en dents de scies ( par peur ).. Il connaissait sa réputation d'icône Gay intouchable, cruelle et adulée, il savait que ce statut, du haut de ses 30 ans, ne durerait pas éternellement. Il détestait les prêches de curés des grenouilles de bénitier du centre Gay lesbiens, il se foutait comme de sa première capote de la fameuse «Communauté» à la quelle d'ailleurs, il ne croyait pas, mais là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il tendait la main, à un jeune homo, qui avait besoin de l'aide d'un autre homo, pour se reconstruire ! Et qui mieux que lui..Brian Kinney , pouvait enseigner l'art de la tête haute et du «Fuck them all !».

Justin avait quant à lui, des rapports exécrables avec sa mère, qu'il supportait difficilement, c'était entièrement de sa faute, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.. son père ? Il ne le voyait plus depuis un an..Depuis ce jour ou il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais le fils dont il avait rêvé ! Même sa meilleure amie Daphné, n'arrivait plus à suivre ses brusques sautes d'humeur, et ses absences mentales inquiétantes. Il arrivait encore à se maitriser au snack, au milieu de ses pairs, encore fallait-il qu'ils ne soient pas trop «collants ».. et puis..il y avait Brian, à qui il parlait, beaucoup, de son école, de ses dessins, de son envie d'indépendance, Brian, qui le récupérait souvent épuisé, après une journée de travail, qui l'aidait à mettre sa veste, qui stabilisait d'un geste sa main, quand elle commençait à trembler, et qui le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux en lui disant «Allez ! Tu peux le faire ! ». Pilier central de son petit univers si restreint, Brian, lui devenait indispensable.

Michael s'était inquiété de cette relation étrange dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

«C'est quoi au juste, le truc entre toi et ce gosse ?» avait-il demandé à Brian.

«Me dis pas que tu profites de la faiblesse de ce gamin pour le baiser ?».

«La ferme, Mickey.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être vulgaire, des fois ! Si ta mère t'endentait !»

fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu.. et il s'en contenta !

La dernière colère de Justin à l'encontre de sa mère, avait débuté pour une banale histoire de chambre, mal rangée, et s'était terminée par un claquement de porte.

A bientôt 19 ans, Justin se retrouvait dehors..avec un sentiment de crainte, et de liberté ! Il avait rangé son sac derrière le comptoir du snack, Debbie y avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil sans faire de commentaire. Mais lui avait laissé la clef de la maison en lui murmurant «Tu peux pas te tromper mon ange, la chambre de Michael, c'est celle avec le capitaine Astro tapissé sur les murs !».

Brian attablé au bar, lisait le journal.

«Putain Debbie ! Vous n'allez pas imposer ce spectacle à un artiste ! Vous voulez l'achever ou quoi ? », faisant signe à Justin de lui passer son sac, il termina le débat en concluant : «Je passe te chercher ce soir.»... Tous alors, se regardèrent comme si la fin du monde venait d'être annoncée !

Et la fin du monde ne vint pas.. Justin s'installa chez Brian, dormant sur le canapé, et travaillant le soir, sur le logiciel qu'il lui avait offert. Brian l'encourageait à sortir, à voir des jeunes de son age, à se déplacer seul, ce que le jeune homme finissait pas faire, de mauvaise grâce ! Tout lui coutait. Terriblement, il se sentait si vieux.. et ce n'étaient pas ses journées de solidarité à la maison thérapeutique qui pouvaient lui redonner son âme d'enfant ! Son insouciance s'était brisée contre une batte de base ball.. un soir de juin !

«Justin ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ? ». Le spectacle de dizaines de dessins déchirés en confettis sur le parquet du loft.. la boite de fusains, explosée au pied du mur.. Brian ne fut pas long à comprendre qu'une crise sans précédent venait d'avoir lieu.

«JUSTIN QU EST CE QUI SE PASSE ?» ..Brian haussait le ton à présent, devant le jeune homme autiste qui faisait des allés retours frénétiques entre la cuisine et le salon , «Rien, il se passe rien, j'ai décidé que l'école c'était fini, j'irai plus... ».

Prostré, adossé à la porte du frigo, Justin les yeux dans le vague, semblait faire une pause. Brian en profita pour se rapprocher, posa les main de chaque coté du visage du jeune homme, faisant ainsi une prison de son corps.. La respiration de Justin se faisait plus régulière.

«J'ai vu Chris Hobbs à la maison thérapeutique aujourd'hui»

«Ah ! Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?».

«Il a écopé de travaux d'intérêts généraux pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! Tu te souviens ? Et bien, il était là, entrain de laver le couloir de l'entrée. Il m'a regardé, et il m'a dit en face, qu'il souhaitait me voir crever du SIDA ».

«Oublie le, Justin oublie cette merde, il n'en vaut pas la peine.».Brian essaya doucement de prendre le garçon dans ses bras, celui-ci ne se déroba pas, alors, il le serra un peu plus fort, ses bras autours de sa taille souple.. Le jeune homme accrocha ses main autours de son cou et se lassa bercer en silence..

«Ça va aller, ça va aller maintenant.. oublie tout ça..». Ce soir là, Justin demanda s'il pouvait dormir avec lui dans le lit. Brian lui demanda alors, si c'était bien ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Que rien ne se ferait sans qu'il en soit parfaitement sûr ! Conscient de l'enjeu, et du traumatisme qu'il aurait à surmonter.

«Oui, je suis sûr ». Alors Brian découvrit cette peau de blond, qui plus tard, le rendrait totalement, et définitivement dingue et accroc.. si pathétiquement et ridiculement romantique.. Il découvrit également cette parfaite chute de reins, qui n'en finirait jamais de faire de lui.. ce qu'elle voulait ! Et il se sentit si incroyablement à sa place, qu'il en perdit la notion du temps. Combien de fois firent-ils l'amour ? 4 ? 5 ? Il ne savait plus. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que jamais il n'y avait mit autant de délicatesse, de douceur, de passion, et d'attention.. que jamais de sa vie, il n'avait eu le sentiment d'avoir entre ses mains, entre ses bras, une vie qui renaissait, et cela le rendait profondément heureux..Amoureux ? Oui, sans nul doute , mais de cela.. il en parlerait plus tard.. bien plus tard.


End file.
